1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to A semiconductor light-emitting element of a waveguide ridge type and a method for manufacturing the same, and more specifically to a semiconductor light-emitting element that can reduce the operating voltage, and can prevent the electrode from being peeled off, and a method that can easily fabricate such a semiconductor light-emitting element.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor light-emitting element of a waveguide ridge type is equipped with an insulating film that coats the side faces of the waveguide ridge, and a p-side electrode that contacts the top of the waveguide ridge (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-251683).